Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Standardowa historia Miraclum
Cześć , więc na początku prolog.Ok to z góry przepraszam za błędy w ortografii i zaczynajmy . ''Prolog ''' Ok to zacznijmy od początku, jak to moje zwykłe życie zmieniło się na zawsze.'' '' Zawsze byłem grzeczny , przynajmniej wtedy gdy ktoś się patrzył.Rodziny nie mam , zostałem adoptowany było to jakiś rok temu.Wychowałem się na ulicy w śród bezdomnych , kotów i psów. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zostałem adoptowany miałem około 5 lat.Trafiłem do najgorszej rodziny do rodziny państwa Smile , ale niech ich nazwisko was nie zbyli , byli to okropni ludzie.Byłem codziennie bity przez ojca " stąd moja nieufność do ludzi" lecz nie to było najgorsze , najgorszy był pokój głuchoty.Była to dość mała komórka z czarnymi ścianami i wyciszonymi ścianami , więc żaden dźwięk nie mógł się z tamtąd wydostać.Były też pancerne drzwi przez które nie dało rady się wydostać.Po kilku miesiącach uciekłem z tamtąd. Chciałem znaleść moją młodszą siostrę , którą sierociniec eksportował nawet nie wiem gdzie.Na ulicy było ciężko trzeba było walczyć o każdy nawet najmniejszy kawałek jedzenia.Wtedy odkryłem moje zdolności, mogłem zmienić się w złotego wilka i władać żywiołami. Co prawdy nie zawsze mogłem'' kontrolować przemianę w wilka '', przez co trudno było mi przebywać z ludźmi.Kiedy byłem wilkiem zrozumiałem dużo rzeczy których człowiek nigdy by nie pojoł.Widziałem dużo rzeczy strasznych i pięknych, dzięki temu że odziedziczyłem moce to również długie życie.Kąkretnie chodzi w tym o to że utknołem na tym etapie, więc obecnie wyglądam jakby miał 15/16lat.I nic z tym nie mogę zrobić,chyba że znajdę prawdziwą miłość i ją pocałuje.Wtedy i tylko wtedy będę normalnie się starzał. Kiedy po raz pierwszy byłem na ulicy jako wilk , nikt specjalnie mną się nie interesował , co jedynie dzieciaki przyczepiały mi puszki do ogona przez co widocznie byłem pogryziony przez psy.Nie miałem szans piątka psów przeciwko mnie.Pierwsze dni były najtrudniejsze.Wtedy byłem najbardziej pogryziony z czasem udawało mi się uciec. Były to jedne z gorszych wspomnień które wolał bym zapomnieć.Lecz los się do mnie uśmiechnoł i poznałem małą dziewczynkę , kiedy ona z czasem dorosła ja zaczołem chodzić do niej coraz częściej.Ona dawała mi jeść i opiekowała się mną i nawet zrobiła mi posłanie. Gdzie mogłem sobie leżeć .Ja w zamian chroniłem ją przed wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem , przez co miałem rozległe rany , ona bandażowała je.Przyzwyczajiłem się do jej towarzystwa, lata mijały szybko, kiedy ta mała dziewczynka miała już 16 lat popełniła samobójstwo , zeskakując z dachu bloku w którym mieszkała.Wtedy zobaczyłem jej ciało całe we krwi rozgniecione na chodniku.Wtedy już nie byłem takim samym , zmieniłem się nie do poznania zaczołem kraść i wstąpiłem do gangu.I trafiamy do chwili z przed trzech miesięcy.Tym razem na zawsze odrzuciłem życie wilka i zaczołem żyć jak zwykły człowiek.Nie chciałem wracać do tego , za każdym razem jak zmieniłem formę przypominała mi się ta tragedia.Adoptowała mnie pewna rodzina , była bardzo miła . Lecz na początku trudno było mi się przyzwyczaić do rodziny, ale puźniej poszło jak spładka.Rodzice nie mieli dla mnie za dużo czasu więc większość czasu spędzałem u dziadka .Dziadek był do mnie podobny'' ''( przynajmniej tak mówili przybrani rodzice) ja i dziadek uwielbialiśmy niebezpieczeństwo.Razem z dziadkiem odkryliśmy wiele nowych miraclum , artefaktów i różnych innych rzeczy.Dziadek powołał mnie żebym pilnował biedronki i czarnego kota, ale żebym się nie ujawniał.Miałem ich pilnować żeby siły zła ich nie dorwały , ani żeby oni się nie zorientowali o niebezpieczeństwie.Nie było to łatwe zwłaszcza w pojedynkę. Jutro mistrz ma mi przydzielić pomocnika ....'' C.D.N Rozidział 1 " Dzisiejszy dzień był deszczowy , a że ja parasolki nie nosze byłem cały mokry.Wręcz zemnie kapało , mimo to nie byłem zbytnio smutny, ani wkurzony.Przypomniało mi to chwile ,kiedy miałem moją młodszą siostrę .Tęskniłem za nią zawsze umiała mnie pocieszyć , tak jak mama.Wspominałem te chwile , w których byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy.Kiedy byłem pośród ludzi nie lubiłem okazywać uczuć , więc zawsze wyglądałem poważnie.Nie znałem ludzkich zwyczajów i nadal nie rozumiem czemu ludzie płaczą ze szczęścia.Przecież płacze się tylko kiedy jest się smutnym. Nadal jestem strasznie nie ufny, próbuje się przyzwyczaić ale mi to za bardzo nie wychodzi.Codziennie mój dzień to losowanie czy nie zaliczę pięciuset upadków.Ani nie zlecę ze schodów.Dobra to może wkródcę do tego że mistrz ma mi przydzielić pomocnika.' ''Kiedy już weszłem do domu mojego dziadka na ironie przestało padać i wyszło słońce.'' ''-Dziadku? '' ''-Tak - odparł dziadek , który trzymał piłę łańcuchową'' ''-Dziadku , po co ci piła ?-zapytałem z niepokojem'' ''-Wiesz , kupiłem sobie ją na targu więc nie może się zmarnować-odparł dziadek'' ''- Acha... to co z tym pomocnikiem ?''- zapytałem z ekstytacją ''- A no tak - chwycił jakiś kryształ (miał ich dużo)- Teleportuj na biegun północny -wtedy teleportowało nas na biegun północny. Było tam - 50 stopni, lecz nie to zdziwiło mnie najbardziej , tylko to że ...... Sorry że taki krótki , ale muszę kończyć. Pa pa Rozidział 2 Ok to start Zdziwiło mnie to że wszystkie osoby które widziałem , miały ogony i uszy.Wtedy nagle podbiegła do nas blondynka , o niebieskich oczach. ''- I oto twoja pomocniczka- powiedział z dumą mistrz fu '' ''- ...- chwilowo mnie zatkało, myślałem że mistrz mi da jakąś pierwszą lepszą osobę z ulicy, taką jak Blaki'' ''-A czy ona wogólę umie walczyć ? - zapytałem z ambitną postawą '' ''-A co wątpisz w to że jak jestem dziewczyną to nie umiem walczyć ?- powiedziała blondynka ,po czym moją twarz oblał czerwony rumieniec, zawsze miałem słabość do takich zadziornych dziewczynek.Ona wtedy lekko się od suneła i przepołowiła deskę ręką.Mi kopara opadła.'' ''-I co tyle może być ? -zapytała dziewczyna, ja wtedy przybrałem myślącą pozę '' ''-Ok może być -powidziałem , a ona odrazu się do mnie przytuliła '' ''-dziękuje - powiedziała dziewczyna nadal mnie przytulając'' ''-Ee....- nie byłem przyzwyczajony do żadnych tego typu akcji, tym bardziej w wykonaniu dziewczyn'' ''-A no tak - odrazu się ode mnie odsuneła - emocje trochę mnie poniosły- powiedziała troche zawstydzona dziewczyna'' ''-N-nic się nie stało -zająkłem się " czemu ona musi być taka ładna , i co to za uczucie to ciepło , którym ona mnie obdarzyła?" " Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułem , czy ja się zakochałem ? .... Nie..."'' Trochę wcześniej w szkole Marinette i Adriena ''-Marinette mam nowego niusa - powiedziała Aly`ja biegnąc do Marinette'' ''- Co się takiego stało ? -zapytała ze sztucznym uradowaniem , myśląc że znowu będzie zachwalała Biedronkę'' ''- Widzisz - pokazała jej zdjęcie chłopaka o czarnych włosach, żółtych oczach ubranego w złoty strój z złotymi uszami i puszystym złotym ogonie.I oczywiście na pasie miał jakiś woreczek.Nie był też brzydki przystojnością ( tak wymyślam słowa ) dorównywał Adrienowi. '' ''-A kto to ?- zapytała Marinette z dość dużym zaciekawieniem'' ''-To jest nowy bohater Paryża tak zwany : Złoty Wilk- powiedziała z zadowoleniem Aly`ja'' ''-Aly`ja a skąd wiesz że to nie jest jakoś zmątowanę w fotoshopie? -zapytała z niedowierzaniem Marinettte'' ''-Z tąd że sama je zrobiłam wczoraj kiedy on walczył z jakimś potworem- powiedziała z dumą Aly`ja'' ''-"Pewnie , nowy posiadacz miraclum , tylko czemu jeszcze go nie widziałam? W końcu wczoraj miałam patrol ? " - Myśli Marinette'' ''-Widzisz Marinette Czarny kot teraz ma konkuręta - powiedziała Aly'ja'' W domu Marinette po południu Cała rodzina ogląda wiadomości. ''-Jak widać na tym nagraniu , mamy nowego bohatera - powiedział pani z wiadomości-Widać że nowy bohater sobie dość dobrze radzi , a może i lepiej od naszych bohaterów -dodała- Mamy też z nim wywiad.'' ''- No cześć złoty wilku ,chciałam bym ci zadać kilka pytań -powiedziała Aly'ja'' ''- Wybacz ale wszystko na mój temat musi zostać w tajemnicy - powiedział po czym się ukłoni i zniknoł'' " Hmm... dziwne Aly'ja mi tego nie pokazała , a przecież to do niej nie podobne" ''- To nagranie nadesłała nam córka burmistrza Chloe- powiedziała pani z telewizora'' " I wszystko jasne " '' Wcześniej w bibiotece '' ''-Kiedy to w końcu się pobierze - zapytał kim ,Maxa'' ''-Jeszcze chwile - Już- powiedział Max dając mu całą pamięć telefonu Aly'ji zgraną na płydce CDs '' ''-Proszę Chloe -powiedział Kim dając płytkę Chloe'' W domu Chloe '' ''Chloe przegląda zawartość tej płyty na kąpie. ''-Nie- widziałam to - nuda - widziałam to na biedroblogu -o a tego nie ( był to ten wywiad)'' Tego samego dnia dała go do telewizji. Tego samego dnia w domu dziadka Daniela. '' ''( PS tak się nazywa główny bohater) Dziadek Daniela ogląda telewizje ''-Daniel!! -wrzasnoł'' ''-tak dziadku- przybiegł jak na zawołanie '' ''-CO TO MA BYĆ ?! -wrzasnoł dziadek po czym zdzielił go po łbie gazetą i wskazał na telewizor'' ''-Ale ja mówiłem żeby ona nikomu nie mówiła- powiedział Daniel , a dziadek znowu zdzielił go gazetą '' ''- Lepiej idzi odpokutować swoje zachowanie zamiast się tłumaczyć - powiedział dziadek i żuciół mu szmate do wycierania podług w wiadomym celu'' " I znowu muszę myć podłogę"- mył podłogę po czym otarł ręką pot z jego czoła-" Było to śmieszne jak Blaki myła kilbel ,ale teraz jusz nie jest mi tak do śmiechu" '' ''-Nie zapomnij umyć kibla-powiedział dziadek " Czasmi się zastanawiam po co ja tu jestem?" - spojrzał w okno- " Chyba jestem zatrudniony jako darmowa siła robocza " " Ale dobra muszę to umyć czy chcem czy nie" '' ''Kiedy skąniczyłem , wyszłem na dwór się przejść na nieszczęście zaczoł lać deszcz. Puźniej po powrocie z bieguna północnego ''-Aa... no właśnie Daniel - powiedział po czym przerwał mu Daniel'' ''-Mistrz piorunów - powiedział Daniel'' ''-Dobrze mistrzu piorunów jutro idziesz do szkoły razem z Majką i niema wykrętów- powiedział Dziadek'' ''-Ale....- Mam 160 lat a ty krzesz mi iść do szkoły - warknoł Daniel'' ''-Tak- może coś do tej pustej głowy wejdzie -powiedział po czym zaczoł czytać książkę'' Warknołem i poszłem do salonu i walnołem się na kanapę. ''- To ty się nazywasz Daniel tak? -zapytała wesołym głosem dziewczyna'' ''- Nie wiesz święty mikołaj -odgrysł się '' ''-Dużo o tobie słyszałam wiesz '' ''-Hm... -o mnie -wstał '' C.D.N. Rozidział 3 ''-No wiesz twój dziadek opowiadał mi o tobie jakie to wspaniały jesteś, jak pokonałeś wielkiego potwora'' "Hmm.... chyba dziadka podmienili , no chyba że coś pożądnie walneło go w głowę" Wtedy usłyszałem głos mojej przybranej matki: ''- Daniel choć na obiad -wołała mnie'' ''-Ide - otworzyłem okno i wyskoczyłem przez nie " wspominam że mój dziadek mieszkał na piątym pientrze budynku" i niczym robin hood odbiłem się od ściany i spadłem idealnie nie robiąc sobie nic " co między inymi i tak było dobrze". Pobiegłem do domu zjeść obiad . Oczywiście jak zwykle jadłem dość łapczywie.Jak przyjechałem tu po raz pierwszy to można powiedzieć że byłem tylko skórą i kośćmi.Wyglądałem jak kościotrup , obecnie sytuacja się poprawiła teraz wyglądam jak top model B) . Oczywiście musze się stosować do diety w końcu może i mam 160 lat , ale każdy ma mażenia ,nie.No więc ja mam takie żeby zostać najlepszym bohaterów świata ( ogromne masz te mażenia wiesz ).Oczywiście przybranym rodzicom nic nie mówie w końcu by się załamali, że ja chcem walczyć.Mimo to że nie jestem sławny , mam równie a może i gorsze życie niż Adrien.'' Maja Milk '' ''" Ale on jest cudowny ( weź tak nie słudzi bo cukrzycy dostane ), i słodki i taki przystojny ( i co ja ci mówię ,cukrzyca atakuje ) zupełnie jak ..." Przez dłuższy czas patrzyłam przez okno , aż zaówarzyłam jakąś długowłosą brunetkę z którą rozmawiał .Wtedy na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec ,a ona lekko pocałowała go w policzek.I wtedy dotarło do mnie że to pewnie jego dziewczyna, wtedy po mojim policzku spłyneła łza.Tak bardzo przypomninał mi Blaka.I jak patrzyłam na to czułam niezmierny ból w klatce. ''-Czemu on musi tak bardzo go przypominać ?!- dopytywałam samom siebie przełykając łzy '' ''-Czemu ?! - Czemu?! tylko ja mam takiego pecha ?!!! -zwinełam się w kłembek i zaczełam płakać.'' ''-Najpierw Blak zginoł a teraz jak o nim zapomniałam to po raz kolejny czuje to zimno- zaczełam jescze bardziej płakać'' ''-Czemu musze być zawsze sama ?!!! - Ból w klatce się nasilał za każdym razem jak wypowiedziałam jego imie '' ''- BLAK !!!!!! -gdzie ty jesteś ??- znowu zaczełam płakać to były ostatnie słowa które wypowiedziałam po czym ....... zaówarzyłam że bardzo się ściemniło i nadeszła pora żeby iść spać .Byłam na wszystko zmęczona więc odrazu walnełam się na łużko i zasnełam.Nie spałam długo przespałam jedynie jakąś godzinę po czym zaczoł się koszmar.Ujrzałam jakiegoś człowieka ubranego na czarno a na łbie miał czarną(ę rajstopy XD) kominiarkę, nie mogłam się ruszyć miałam ziązanę ręce i nogi i oczywiście jakąś chustę na twarzy po to żebym nie mogła krzyczeć i wtedy .....'' C.D.N. Polsat wraca i żegna serdecznie ;) - , Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania